The present invention relates to a signal transmitting steering cable for remotely controlled flying bodies.
Electrical cables as well as glass optical waveguides, i.e., fiber-optic conductors, are used to remotely control flying bodies. More recently, however, it is primarily desired to employ fiber-optic conductors to transmit signals because of their greater bandwidth than electrical cables.
A particular drawback in the use of steering cables is that, after launching of the flying body, the cable remains on the terrain. For reasons of environmental compatibility, e.g. danger for animals eating them or getting caught in the wire or glass fibers, it will be necessary in the future to remove the steering cable from the terrain. Up to now, this has not been possible at justifiable expense since, for example, the glass fibers are practically invisible. Rewinding is also not possible, or is possible only in sections, because of the poor tensile strength of the glass fiber.